Hero Fever
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: What starts out as a normal cold may be something dangerous and it's at the worst possible time, because bringing the Anihilaarg to a safe location is way more important than calling in sick. At least that's what Ben thinks. His boyfriend, Rook does not agree. Story writen by me and Wildmutpuppy. NOTE: The mix up with CH5 has been fixed, my appologies for the inconvience.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Ben 10.

Chapter 1.

"Thank you." Rook said taking their food from the Mr. Smoothies employee. Like usual Ben convinced him to go to Mr. Smoothies before they went to work. Not that Rook really minded anymore.

He walked over to the table where Ben's sitting at- or actually sleeping at. Rook raised an eyebrow, put the food down and gently shook Ben's shoulder. "Ben, Ben wake up."

For a moment, his only response was a tired groan, then Ben slowly sat up, rubbing his face. "I'm up! I'm up."

"Are you having nightmares again?" Rook asked, sitting down in his seat. A small worried frown appearing on his face. "You seemed pretty tired when I picked you up this morning."

Ben shook his head, still looking really tired. "No, I guess all the villain butt kicking has been draining me lately."

Rook tilted his head and looked Ben over. "Are you sure, Ben? You have been awfully quiet all day."

"Hm..." Ben mumbled reaching for his smoothie and pulled it towards him. He held it in his hands for a moment. Nice and cold... "I'm fine dude." He assured Rook, getting to his feet. "Lets have our food to go. Grandpa Max has that big mission for us today remember?" A top secret mission that only they would be told about.

The only thing that gave the energy to get out of bed this morning.

"Very well." Rook nodded and grabbed their food. For some reason he couldn't help but feel like something was amiss.

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

Max smiled when he saw the boys heading his way. "Ah, there you are." His smile dropped when he got a good look at his grandson, taking in the bags under Ben's eyes and his flushed appearance. "Hey Kiddo, get enough sleep last night?" He asked. "You look pretty tired."

Ben rolled his eyes. Seriously, first Rook now Grandpa too? Wasn't allowed to look a little tired anymore. "I'm fine, What's our mission?"

Oh boy, he knew that tone.

Sighing Max walked over and placed his hand on Ben's forehead. He frowned. "You have a slight fever Ben."

"Only a small one!"

"Why did you not tell me?" Rook asked, feeling a bit betrayed that Ben had not shared this vital information. He also felt a little foolish for not thinking of the possibility of Ben being ill.

"It's just a little cold." Ben waved away their concerns. He looked at Max. "So what's the mission grandpa?"

For a moment Max looked at his grandson. Ben's cheeks were slightly flushed, but he looked fine otherwise, maybe Ben was right and it was nothing. Besides, there wasn't anyone else he trusted with this mission. "Alright." He gave in. "I'm sure both of you remember the anihilaarg, right?"

"Hard to forget." Rook stated.

"Really wish I didn't." Ben added, crossing his arms. "That thing caused a lot of issues." Most of which only he remembered.

"Another attempt was made to steal it from our vault three days ago." Max informed them. "After a long debate Patelliday and decided it would be safer to keep the anihilaarg would be safer at a plumber station in the Nixail Quadrant. I already spoke to Magister Desmond and he agreed."

"And you want me and Rook to deliver the anih-ilaargh to that plumber station." Ben guessed now even more glad that he'd hadn't decided to call in sick today. Call him paranoid, but Ben didn't really trust anyone with the anihilaarg.

He still remembered the cold emptiness that became of the universe after the Anihilaarg went of.

Max nodded. "The two of you are the only ones worked with it before." He told them. He looked at Ben, deciding he needed to ask. He was Ben's grandfather first, being a magister would always come in second place. "You sure you're up for this kiddo."

"Of course." Ben grinned at him. "It's just a delivery, no biggy." He said with a small shrug. "If anyone needs me I'll be at Patilliday getting the anihila-aar-..."

"The Anihilaarg." Rook and Max corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ben muttered already on his way to magister Patteliday.

Rook was about to follow after him but stopped when Max put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep an eye out for Ben. Just in case this might be more than just a cold."

"I will." Rook nodded. Max had not even needed to ask. Rook planned on doing so anyway.

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

Once they got the Anihilaarg they hopped into Rook's ship and took off.

"Ben I really wish you would have told me you felt ill." Rook told Ben. He still couldn't believe the possibility had not occured to him. It was probably because of Ben's confidence.

It was easy to forget that even with the Omnitrix and cocky attitude, Ben was still just human.

"If I did you probably would have made me stay home." Ben replied, leaning back in his seat. "It's just a stupid little cold."

Hadn't Kevin mentioned something like that. Rook frowned thinking back to a conversation he had with the Osmosian a couple of weeks ago. "Last time you had a cold, did Humungousaur not get snot all over Kevin's car?"

Ben snorted, as if Kevin would let him forget that. "Yeah, Kevin will never let me forget that." He sighed when Rook's frown deepened.

"I feel fine Rook." Ben insisted. "so don't have to worry about anything like that happening to your truck." He shrugged. "Besides, it's just a delivery mission, I might not need to use the omnitrix, so there's nothing to worry abou-" Whatever he was about to say next was lost when Ben was suddenly taken over by a violent coughing fit.

"You feel fine, you say?" Rook questioned skeptically. He reached over and rubbed Ben's back. His boyfriend's words had done nothing to ease his worries. Ben usually avoided saying things like 'nothing like that can happen' in fear of jinxing it.

When he finally stopped cough Ben rubbed his now sore throat. "Ugh, you know what," He muttered, obviously displeased. "I'm just going to keep my mouth shut." He leaned back against the door, pressing his cheek against the cold glass of the window. _Nice and cold..._Ben let out a somewhat relieved sigh and closed his eyes. "Wake me when we get there okay?"

"Very well." Rook nodded.

They flew in silence like that for a few hours. When they were halfway to their destination Rook glanced at Ben to see how his boyfriend was doing. Ben was several shades paler than before he fell asleep.

Sighing Rook turned his attention back ahead, focusing on finishing the mission and getting back as soon as possible so Ben can get to bed.

BOOM!

The ship shook frantically after getting hit by a missile.

Ben's eyes shot open. "WHO WHAT WHERE?!" He looked around seeing Rook working the console and feeling the proto-truck shake. "What the heck is going on?!"

Rook grunted, gripping the steering wheel. "We are under attack!"

"By who?!" Ben demanded when another missile hit the proto-truck. He looked out of the window only spotting a large green space-ship twice the size of the proto-truck. "So far for top-secret mission." The teen muttered already working the omnitrix dial and hitting the it.

"Astrodactyl!"

Finally Rook got to see what Kevin meant when said that Ben being sick effected his transformations. "Ben, your skin..."

Astrodactyl's normally orange skin had shifted to a sickly yellow color.

"It's just a cold Rook!" Astrodactyly groaned as he slammed his fist against the button that would open a hatch before quickly flying out of the proto-truck.

Rook groaned, praying Ben wasn't about to do something stupid, although knowing his boyfriend, he probably was.

Astrodactyl flew towards the attacking ship. "I don't know who you are and right now I honestly don't care. I am so not in the mood to be bugged!" He opened his beak to shoot an energy blast, only for him to start coughing. His eyes watered up and he nearly doubled over.

"BEN LOOK OUT!"

Hearing Rook's shout Astrodactyl looked up to see a missile heading his way. He formed an energy whip in his hands and wrapped the whip around the missile. with all his strength he spins around and sends the missile back at the other ship.

Astrodactyl smiled tiredly, watching the missile hit the attacking ship making it float off into the other direction. His whole body sore, Ben flew back into the truck. He turned back to normal when the hatch closed.

"Ben are you alright?" Rook asked as soon as the green light faded.

Ben was trying to catch his breath, that took more out of him then he expected. "Yeah," He answered shakily. "I-I'm good. How's the truck?"

"Not good." Rook answered solemnly. "The missiles caused a lot of damage. We need to make an emergency landing so I can see for myself."

Ben slowly sank back in the passenger seat, his breathing a lot heavier than before. Maybe Rook and grandpa Max were right and he was getting si- The young hero hissed silently when he felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen. "Emergency landing?" He squeaked, clutching his stomach and hoping Rook wouldn't turn around to look at him.

The last thing he wanted was to worry his boyfriend. "On which of those two planets ahead do you plan on doing that?" He sighed with relief when the stomach cramps passed.

Rook frowned. "There is only one planet ahead." He corrected.

Ben looked at his boyfriend and immediately clenched his eyes shot. 'Please just be turbulence, please just be turbulence.' He silently pleaded, when he felt the world tilt and a sharp pain in his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Ben 10.

Chapter 2.

"Ben..."

"Ben!"

"BEN!"

Emerald eyes shot open and Ben looked around wildly. "Wha- Oh..." The last thing he remembered was a stabbing pain in his lower stomach and a splitting headache. Ben knew he must have closed his eyes, but he had no memory of what happened afterwards.

Rook's face was inches away from his, a look of deep worry on his face. "Ben, are you alright?"

"I'm-" God... Was that his voice he sounded terrible and his stomach-

His stomach felt hot and dear god it hurt.

Ben grimaced trying real hard not to show how sick he felt. What the hell happened? He felt at least ten times worse than he had in the morning. Whatever it was he'd prefer to keep it from his already worried boyfriend. "I've been better, dude." Ben finally managed to answer.

He looked around noticing smoke rising from the front of the truck. "...What happened?"

Rook's worried expression did not go away. "Our emergency landing became a crash landing when I lost control over the proto-truck." He began explaining which part of the truck must have been damaged during the attack.

Ben tried to listen to Rook's explanation, he really did, but the splitting headache was not helping and it seemed that every time he blinked Rook seemed to be at least three sentences further than before.

Something wasn't right. Sure, he had been sick before, but not like this.

"Rook I-" Ben stopped. The hot sensation in his stomach intensified and he felt bile rise up his throat. Instinctively one hand went up to cover his mouth while the other frantically tried to open the door.

Once the door was open Ben fell out of the truck landing in the soft snow of the planet they had apparently crashed on. Landing on his hand and knees Ben threw up what little breakfast he managed to eat that morning.

Rook quickly grabbed the tissue box and a bottle of water he kept in the truck and jumped out. He rubbed Ben's back as he got sick "Ben, I really doubt this is a small cold."

Ben continued to dry heave for a good five minutes. When he was done he took the tissue Rook was holding out for him and used it to wipe his mouth. "I-I think you're right." Ben said through chattering teeth.

He accepted the water bottle but his hands shook to much for him to drink some so Rook had to help him by supporting his hand and the back of his head.

Ben fell back against Rook's chest. Finally he saw where they were. Nothing but a snowy wasteland. "W-w-where are w-w-we?"

Feeling Ben shivering against him Rook starts to rub his hands up and down Ben's arms to help keep him warm. "Planet X'Neli."

"A-Arctiguana's p-planet?"

Rook nodded. "Yes. Come on, let us get back in the truck." He helped Ben stand up and get back in the truck. Rook went in the back and grabbed a first aid kit. He pulled out a thermometer and sat next to his shivering boyfriend. "Open."

Ben just sighed and let Rook stick the thermometer in his mouth. While waiting for it to beep, Rook wrapped his arms around Ben. When the thermometer went off Rook took it out and looked at the number. "Ben you said you had a small fever. Your temperature is over 100!"

"Huh?" Ben stared at Rook, his eyes glazed with fever. "I d-d-don't feel warm."

Rook had no trouble believing him, Ben's violent shivering was a statement to that. "Allow me to fix that." He pressed the button that would turn on the heater, instead the engine made a low rumbling sound before dying off.

"That doe-s-sn't s-s-s-sound good." Ben commented. The young hero curled up on his chair trying to warm up.

"It does not." Rook agreed. He tried turning the heater on again, but nothing happened. "It seems that the crash has done more damage to the proto-truck than I assumed." This time tried to start the truck but the only reward he got for his efforts was a rattling sound.

"So we're s-stuck till you fix the truck." Ben concluded, resting his chin on top of his knees and gazing ahead, not really seeing anything.

"I do not have the needed equipment with me." The damage was too much. Rook's mind was racing. They were stranded in the middle of nowhere and there was someone after them who was likely after the Anihilaarg. Ben was in no state to fight of any attackers -Brallada, Ben was in no state to be anywhere in this planet's climate! And-"

"Polar Monza- things..." Ben mumbled, interrupted Rook's worried thoughts

Rook's head wiped around to look at his boyfriend worried Ben might be delirious. "What?"

"Articguanas," Ben clarified. "T-t-they got to be around here somewhere... So maybe they h-h-have a village or something where you can g-g-get help. W-we just need to find them."

"Ben no!" Rook immediately protested shaking his head. "You are in no state to be walking though the snow outside."

"T-t-the truck isn't much warmer, Rook." Ben reminded his boyfriend, already sounding tired.

Rook looked outside then back at Ben, mentally debating with himself. After a few moments he sighed. "Fine, but you are not walking."

"R-R-Rook you d-d-don't need to c-carry me." Rook gave Ben a stern look. "Ben, in the state you are in you will not be able to walk long without collapsing."

Too tired to protest, Ben just groaned in annoyance. Rook went to the back and grabbed Ben's sweatshirt and his cloak. "We need to do our best to stay warm with what we have. Are you sure you want to do this Ben?"

Ben just rolled his eyes tiredly. "Better than f-f-freezing to death in the m-middle of nowhere."

Having no argument against that Rook wordlessly handed Ben his hoodie. Rook put on his cloak, he moved to help Ben with his hoodie, but Ben shook his head.

"I can do it myself." Ben muttered too stubborn to accept Rook's well meant help.

Rook sighed. He wanted to help Ben, but knew that if he tried it would just lead to another argument. Something Ben did not have the energy for. Instead he got out of the truck and walked over to the other side of the truck. Rook opened the door at the passenger seat in time to see Ben stuff the Anihilaarg in his pocket. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm gonna get Rook." Ben answered.

Carefully Rook lifted Ben out of the truck. "Then lets go."

Feeling the cold wind hit him hard, Ben started to shiver even more and wrapped his arms around Rook. "O-o-k-kay."

Rook sighed and started walking. "I hope we find a village soon." Ben looked at Rook, noticing he hasn't been shivering at all.

"The cold d-d-doesn't seem t-to be bother-ring you."

"My fur and armor protect me from most of the cool air. that does not mean I do not feel it at all though."

"Hm... There's w-w-winter on Revonah too r-r-right?" Ben asked looking for something to distract him from the cold. The brightness of the snow was not helping with his headache

"There is," Rook answered, not halting in his pace. "although the temperature never drops below zero."

"So," Ben murmured, giving in to his headache and closing his eyes and resting his cheek against Rook's chest. "no snow?"

"No snow." Rook answered, his voice soft.

Ironically fifteen minutes after the Revonahgander's words, it started to snow.

Rook paused taking a moment to look at the sky. He'd never seen actual snow before. Sure he'd seen it in mission simulations at the academy, but that was nothing compared to the real thing.

"Pretty neat huh?"

Surprised Rook looked down. "I thought you had fallen asleep."

"Can't my head is killing me- It's just an expression." Ben added when he saw Rook's eyes widen in panic. "And then there's my stomach..."

Rook frowned. "You have not mentioned any stomach pains before."

"They w-w-weren't so bad before..." Ben mumbled his eyes sliding shut once again. "You s-should see the city when i-i-it s-sn-snows in Bellwood, Fuzzball." He felt so tired... "You'll love it..." Ben fell silent after that, his head dropping a bit.

Rook tensed up. "Ben?"

"It _hurts _Rook."

Rook swallowed, his body going stiff and he tightened his grip on his boyfriend. "H-hang ten Ben." The stutter in his voice had nothing to do with the cold.

Ben didn't correct Rook's misuse the expression. He just clenched his eyes shut when his stomach cramps got worse.

They continued on in silence for another hour or so. Subtly the snow that had been falling in a gentle drizzle developed into a full on snowstorm. Rook looked down at Ben in worry. Not wanting to stay out in the storm much longer Rook looked around for any kind of shelter. Thankfully he could make out a cave in the distance and headed right for it.

Once he got there he sat down on the cold stone ground and started to wipe the snow off his and Ben's clothes. "Ben are you alright?"

Ben's reply was a groan and more coughing. Using his cloak like a blanket, he wrapped it around himself and Ben to keep them as warm as possible. "Do not worry, everything will be alright." He wasn't sure if he was telling Ben that or himself.

While they waited for the storm to die down Rook saw a large figure coming their way. With one arm still wrapped tightly around Ben, Rook used the other one to reach for his proto-tool, ready to attack if necessary.

When the figure got close enough Rook could tell it was a Polar Manzardill. The Polar Manzardill walked into the cave and stared at Rook in surprise. "Are you the one who was in the ship that crashed?"

Rook slowly nodded. "Yes I am."

The alien looked over Rook to see if he had any injuries, not noticing the human under Rook's cloak. "We saw you crash from our home. Are you alright?" Right when he asked that Ben started to cough and moaned in pain. Rook moved his cloak out-of-the-way to look at Ben and looked back up at the Polar Manzardill with pleading eyes.

"Please, he is very sick and needs to get somewhere warm. Can you please help?" The Polar Manzardill got a good look at Ben. He hasn't seen many humans before but he was positive humans shouldn't be so pale. He took the large bag he had with him and pulled a blanket out of it.

"Take this and follow me. My village is not far."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Ben 10.

Chapter 3.

While Rook followed the Polar Manzardill the storm gradually began to die down. Thankfully the blanket they were given helped Ben from getting colder.

"Does your village have a Plumber station?" Rook asked wondering how the Polar Manzardill knew which way to go. There was nothing near them other than this frozen wasteland.

The Polar Manzardill shook his head. "No, but there is one in another village. I'll send someone to go there and inform them about your crash, and your friend's condition."

Rook sadly gazed down at Ben. His boyfriend's eyes were clenched shut in pain and he was ghostly pale. Sighing the Revonahgander focused on their rescuer. "Thank you. It is very kind of you to do this for us."

"It's no problem." The bright blue creature shrugged. "We know some species that can't handle the cold as well as us so we try to help out as well as we can if we have visitors, or people in need of help. My name is Hotam, by the way." The Polar Manzardill introduced himself, briefly touching his hat.

"My name is Rook," Rook replied forcing a small polite small on his face. "And my partner's name is Ben Tennyson."

That made Hotam pause, his eyebrows shooting up. "_The_ Ben Tennyson?" He peeked at Ben's face and let out a whistle. "Never thought I'd actually meet the legend."

Those had been Rook's exact thoughts when he had been told who he would be working with for the firsttime. "Neither did I..." He hugged Ben's close. Even through the blanket he could feel the heat coming of Ben and yet the teen kept shivering, and his lips were starting to turn blue.

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the village. Rook wasn't sure how he pictured a Polar Manzardill village to like, but the beautiful houses crafted out of ice caught his attention. "Your village-"

"Beautiful ain't it?" Hotam stated, his chest swelling with pride.

"Yes, it is." Rook nodded, his smile slipping. Beautiful and freezing. How would Ben get warm in these frozen houses?

Hotam seemed to sense Rook's worried thoughts. "Lucky for you not all the buildings are made of ice. Where you two will be staying is right up ahead."

They approached a small building that looked like it was made of stones, once inside Rook looked around. There were two beds with plenty of pillows and blankets, a table, and a small fire place. it kinda looked like a cozy motel room. Rook set Ben down on one of the beds, removed Ben's shoes and sweatshirt that was wet from the snow, and tucked Ben in.

Hotam stayed in the doorway. "Is there anything you need for him?"

Rook placed his hand on Ben's forehead only to immediately pull it away. "Brallada his fever is getting higher." He cursed. Frowning deeply he turned to Hotam. "Can you get me a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth?" Rook requested.

Nodding Hotam quickly left the small round house.

While he waited Rook removed his soggy cloak and shoes. Finally feeling the cold Rook shivered a little and rubbed his arms to warm himself up*

The Revonahgander walked over the fire-place and started a fire. Rook then went back to Ben and wrapped him up in the soft blankets before sitting down on the bed.

It didn't take long for Hotam to return with a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth. "Here you go, furry fella." The ice-lizard said. He walked over to Rook and put the supplies on the bed.

"Thank you." Rook didn't even spare the Polar Manzardill a glance. All his attention on his unconscious boyfriend.

For a moment Hotam watched Rook run his fingers through Ben's damp hair. He'd seen many ill travelers coming to his village for help, but never any humans and boy did this human look miserable. "He doesn't look so good." He stated sadly shaking his head. Such a shame... "I doubt he'll make it through the night."

Rook froze. Hotam's blunt statement forcing him to face something he had refused to consider. "No." He hated how high his voice sounded in that moment. "Ben will make it." He just had to...

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you with that. It's the big mouth of mine." Hotam apologized. "If you need anything else I'm just three houses down to the left." He said and walked back to the door.

"Thank you." Rook said letting out a breathy sigh. His nerves were completely fried and Hotam's comment had only made it worse. "I appreciate your assistance."

"You're welcome." Hotam smiled and quickly left before he'd accidentally say something insensitive again. Perhaps his wife was right and he did need to work on his people skills

Rook watched him leave before getting to work. He soaked the wash cloth in the cold water and wringed it out. He then gently brushed Ben's bangs back and placed the cloth on his forehead.

"You will be alright, Ben." Rook whispered fully aware that he would not get an answer and hating it. "I am sure of it."

Despite his body's high-temperature Ben kept on shivering. Suddenly the teen stirred.

"Ben?" Rook straightened up. "Ben can you hear me?"

Ben let out a low groan and curled up in a ball, his arms wrapping around his stomach.

Furiously blinking back the moistness in his eyes Rook's hand hovered over Ben's head. He wanted to help, but none of his efforts seemed to be working and- And Ben was in so much pain... "Oh Ben. I really wish I knew how to help you."

The Revonahgander gasped when those emerald eyes slowly slid open.

Ben tiredly looked up at Rook and even though his stomach really hurt he managed a tired smile. The teen scooted over and patted the empty space on the bed.

Easily understanding what Ben wanted Rook smiled sadly before laying down on the bed and wrapping his arms around Ben.

"S-sorry Rook."

The words were said so quietly that for a moment, Rook doubted he'd even heard them. He blinked and looked down at Ben. "What are you sorry for?"

Ben gazed ahead, his eyes gazed with fever. "For making you g-g-go though all t-this."

Resting his chin un top of Ben's head, Rook pressed Ben against him. "You are not making me go through anything."

Ben clenched his eyes shut when he felt another wave of pain go through his lower stomach. He felt Rook tense and he knew Rook was wrong. "...I am." He mumbled, no longer having the strength to keep his eyes open. "Y-y-you deserve better."

"You are all I want Ben." Rook insisted. This wasn't the Ben the world was allowed to see. Only a select few people got to see this side of Ben. Rook always viewed himself as lucky for that, but even now after being together for over six months it still shocked him how much of Ben's arrogance was a shield.

Show the world what it wanted to see. A confident hero that wouldn't back down from anything.

Which resulted in Ben never speaking of his worries and insecurities.

"You're s-s-stressed out because of me." Ben mumbled. He hated that slight frantic look in his boyfriend's feline like eyes.

Rook sighed. "Ben, I wish you would accept that me loving you means that I want to be here for you through the good times AND the bad times, and yes sometimes that means I worry for you. But that will never mean that I _ever_ regret being with you."

"You're awesome Rook." Ben mumbled snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "I love you."

Smiling soft Rook kissed Ben's head. "love you too"

It didn't take long for Ben to fall asleep again. For a few hours Rook watched Ben sleep, finding relief in watching Ben's chest and fall. Though his worry did not go away. Even while asleep Ben had a pained expression on his face.

An hour later Rook to fell asleep.

He jerked awake several hours later by a loud explosion coming from outside.

Rook first concern was Ben. He looked at Ben, his shoulders slumping when he saw his boyfriend was safe and still fast asleep. Some of the color had returned to Ben's cheeks.

Another explosion made the entire area shake.

Rook gently brushed his thumb over Ben's cheek. "Stay here." He whispered well aware that Ben didn't hear him. The Revonahgander jumped to his feet, grabbed his proto-tool and ran out of the small building.

The sight that greeted him shocked him beyond words. Rook's eyes were wide as he took in the smoke coming from the shattered ice houses and the many screaming Polar Manzardills.

He gripped his proto-tool and looked around wildly, his eyes searching for the one responsible for this attack. "Show yourself!"

His answer came in form of a blast from an energy gun and Rook only managed to avoid being hit by it. Frowning he gazed in the direction the shot came from.

When the smoke cleared an orange alien in a robotic body came walking from the broken buildings. He stopped four feet away from Rook. "Where's the Anihilaarg Kitty cat?" Vulkanus looked around, someone was missing. He raised an eyebrow "And where's Tennyson? I thought he was with you when I shot your ship down."

Rook gripped his proto-tool. "That is none of you your concern!" He shouted before starting fire at the one responsible for their crash.

Vulkanus held up his arm up to defect the blasts, not the least bit worried about losing this fight.

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

Ben slowly started to wake up, already feeling a little better than had last night. Something felt a bit off though. Ben moved his arm over the bed trying to feel for his boyfriend. "Ugh, Rook?"

A loud crashing sound coming from outside instantly had him wide awake. Ben sat up on the bed. "What the-"

The front door of the little stone house was suddenly kicked open and Sunder walked in. A large grin on his grey face. "The Anihilaarg, where is it?"

In shock Ben fell over the side of the bed and quickly looked up. "Sunder!"

The villain blinked, taking in the hero's appearance. "Why Tennyson, you don't look so good." A large smirk appeared on his face as he slowly stalked his way into the room. "If I was after the omnitrix this would be a perfect opportunity. But the Anihilaarg is more important right now." He said, stopping two feet away from Ben who looked about ready to pass out again. "Where is it?"

Ben glared at Sunder. "Like heck I'm telling you!" He shouted. The teen was about to hit the Omnitrix when Sunder grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the ground.

His vision swarm and for a moment Ben wished he had eaten something so he could throw up over the villain. "Hey!"

Sunder laughed loudly You're so sick I can feel you trembling in my hand!" He laughed, some spit landing on Ben's face. "How pathetic."

Ben's eyes narrowed and without thinking he delivered a swift kick to Sunder's jaw, falling to the ground when the villain dropping him.

Growling Sunder rubbed his jaw. "OW!"

"Yeah, you can thank the adrenalin for that." Ben muttered already working on the Omnitrix dial. He needed a heavy hitter, but his hand shook too much for him to find the right alien.

Sunder growled and started walking closer to Ben, his long point finger on the small explosive attached to his belt. "You'll pay for that, brat."

"Oh boy," Ben winced scrambling backwards. "I made you mad didn't I?" Now would be a good time to let go of his stubbornness. He was in no state to fight.

"ROOK!"

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

Battling Vulkanus outside Rook froze when he heard Ben scream. "Ben!"

Vulkanus used Rook's distraction to sock him in the jaw.

Rook stumbled backwards, he prepared to fire his proto-tool at the large villain, but he never got the chance. Another explosion shook the ground causing him to fall to the ground. Rook looked up in time to see the stone building he and Ben spent the night in crumble to the ground.

"BEN! NO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own Ben 10.

Chapter 4.

Rook stared at the smoke rising from the broken remains of the building- The building Ben had been in and- Ben, he was go- No. No no no nonono NO! Ben, wasn't-! He couldn't be gone!

He wasn't dead!

Ben couldn't be dead!

If he hadn't left Ben alone while he was sick...

This-this was all his fault.

_Oh brallada no..._

Vulkanus stared at destruction, a smirk forming on his face. "Looks like my accomplice got Tennyson out-of-the-way." He chuckled darkly. "That saves me a lot of time."

Rook's breath got caught in his throat. His pupils narrowed to slits and he felt his fangs growing longer and sharper.

Letting out a feral snarl the Revonahgander leaped up, gripped his proto-tool and turned it into an energy sword. "YOU WILL PAY!"

Vulkanus looked at Rook in surprise, never seeing the Revonnahgander get that mad before. "Whoa, looks like someone's mad." He started shooting at Rook, who dodged the blasts easily and ran right for Vulkanus. With a quick swipe Vulkanus's suit arm fell right off.

"HEY! THIS THING IS CRAZY EXPENSIVE!" Rook growled at the villain. "BUT SOMEONES LIFE IS PRICELESS!"

Rook was ruthless, not even thinking about his actions, just lashed out at the monster that had taken his beloved.

Vulkanus frantically tried to fire more blasts at Rook, but it was hard to control his robotic body with only one arm. So he could only stumble away when Rook came at him again.

Running faster than he ever had before Rook let out loud growl and charged at the monster that had a hand in murdering his beloved. He drove his proto-sword into the lower stomach of Vulkanus's robot-body, causing it to malfunction and shoot Vulkanus out of it.

The baby-sized villain shot out of his armor, sliding across the snow and coming to a stop several feet away.

"YOU MURDERING KRAZU*!" Rook screeched leaping into the air and landing on top of Vulkanus and pinning him to the ground. He pressed the tip of his proto-sword against Vulkanus' neck. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT END YOU THIS INSTANT?!"

Back at the crumbled building, Big Chill went through the ruble and flew into the air, but fell on the ground, unable to stay in the air. With a flash of green light Ben turned back into his human form and rubbed his aching stomach. He looked up and gasped when he saw Rook. "ROOK NO! DON'T!"

He scrambled back to his feet and broke out in a sprint. He had to stop Rook from making a mistake where there was no coming back from.

Rook stilled. That voice... No. He furiously shook his head. It was not possible. Ben was gone... His eyes narrowed in rage and he glared down at Vulkanus who was underneath him, desperately trying to get away. Ben was gone because of this vile creature.

Snarling Rook raised his sword, ready to end Vulkanus miserable life- when suddenly something something collided with his back, pushing him off of Vulkanus.

"LET ME GO!" Rook shrieked struggling against the person holding him back. "HE MUST PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE! LET ME GO!"

Ben's body was shaking, but he refused to let Rook go. "S-stop it Rook!" He cried, his voice hoarse. "Stop! This isn't like you!"

Rook didn't listen. He was hardly control of his actions. "He must pay!" The Revonahgander panted, his fur standing up making his look wild. "He killed Ben! LET ME GO!"

"I-I-I'm right here Rook!" Ben stuttered, a few tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. This wasn't his gentle, soft-spoken boyfriend. This was a wild beast looking for revenge. But Ben couldn't fight him... Not like this...

Ben buried his face against Rook's back. "Come back Rook," he sobbed. "Please..." He dropped to his knees, illness and desperation taking away what little energy he had. "Please Rook..."

Rook froze. That voice... Slowly his pupils returned to their normal state and he looked down at Ben and fet his wild side slowly calm down. That wasn't really Ben was it? I-it couldn't be! He saw-

"B-Ben?"

His eyes widened and he got down on his knee's. He tightly wrapped his arms around Ben. "BEN! I thought you were dead!"

Ben sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around Rook. "I'm okay Fuzzball."

Rook's hands trembled as he carefully -afraid Ben would disappear if he was too rough- he cupped the sides of Ben's face and looked into those beautiful emerald colored eyes, a sight he feared he would never see again. "You are alright..." He breathed past the lump in his throat. "H-how?"

"I'm a hero remember?" Ben smiled weakly. "I do the imposible."

"How cute."

Rook and Ben looked up at Sunder, both of them almost forgetting about the villains. Rook tightened his grip on Ben and growled. "Back off!"

Sunder held up a controller with his finger hovering over the button. "Either you hand over the Anihilaarg, or you and everyone in this little town gets blown to bits."

Ben looked at him in disbelief. "You idiot you'll get blown up too!"

Right when Ben said that Sunders hover board came flying down and Sunder jumped on it. "No I won't. Anihilaarg, now!"

Ben glared at the grey-skinned alien. "You know what?" he said pushing himself up and stepping towards the large villain. "If you want it so bad," He reached into the pocket of his brown pants and pulled out the oh so wanted little black box. "then take it." he carelessly tossed towards Sunder who easily caught it.

"What?" Sunder's eyes narrowed. "Is this a trick?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm sick and in no state to fight you." Ben explained, one hand going to his stomach while the other signaled Rook to stay put. It was better this way. "Giving you the most powerful weapon in the universe is about the stupidest thing I'm ever gonna do, but at least it will keep you from destroying this village."

Sunder looked at the box, then back at Ben. He smirked and roughly picked up Vulkanus. "Pleasure doing business with you Tennyson." With that, he flew off.

Once they were out of sight, Rook looked at Ben. "Ben forgive me, but you just handed an incredibly dangerous weapon to two villains!"

Ben snickered, which caught Rook off guard. He turned to look at his revonnahgander boyfriend. "No I didn't."

"Pardon?"

With a cocky smile, Ben dug into his other pocket and pulled out the real Anihilaarg. "You honestly think I'd do something like that? I'm sick, not stupid."

Rook looked at him confused. "Then, what did you give them?"

"A fake one with a tracker."

"Ben... That is-"

"Brilliant. I know." Ben grinned as he slowly sank down in the snow. The teen let out a content sigh when Rook wrapped his arms around him. "Now," He mumbled resting his head against Rook's chest. "about getting your truck repaired..."


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: We don't own Ben 10.

Chapter 5.

While the Polar Manzardills fixed up their village, Rook and Ben were moved to a new building to stay in. Rook was at the fire-place making tea while Ben watched him from the bed.

Once the herb tea was done Rook poured it into a small cup and gave it to Ben. "The herbs in this tea should help with your stomach pains." He told Ben, making sure Ben had a good grip on the cup before letting go. "Be careful, it is still hot."

"Hmm" Ben waited for Rook to sit down besides him and leaned against him. "This is definitely going into my top ten of worst missions ever." He sighed. "I never want to go through this again."

Rook nodded. These were two days he'd gladly forget. "Trust me, if I find you are ill again I am taking you straight back home."

Rolling his eyes Ben blew on the tea to cool it down before taking a small sip. His eyes widened and he cringed. He forcibly swallowed it down. "Eeew!" How could something be sour and bitter at the same time?! "What kind of herbs did you use?!" He cried, looking at Rook accusingly.

Rook chuckled. He should have known Ben would dislike the flavour. If he didn't like alien snacks than the chances were slim that the teen would enjoy the taste of alien remedies. "It may not taste good to you but it should help." He told Ben, refraining from laughing at the face Ben made when he begrudgingly took another sip.

Neither of them noticed Hotam walk into the room. The Polar Manzardill smiled when he saw Ben sitting up. "Ah, good to see you're doing better kid."

"Thanks." Ben smiled at Hotam. He didn't remember meeting the guy, but Rook told him about how much Hotam had helped them.

"Do you need something Hotam?" Rook questioned.

"Actually I have good news," Hotam grinned. "someone's here to pick you guys up." Hotam stepped aside making room for Max and magister to walk into the room.

Max smiled in relief when he saw Ben. The way the Polar Manzardill who called him had spoken had made it sound like Ben was dying. "Ben!"

"Grandpa!" Ben grinned and would have jumped up and rushed to his grandfather's side if Rook hadn't put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. So Ben had to wait for Max to come over to him instead.

Max made his way to his grandson's side and pulled him a tight hug. "Just a little cold huh?"

"It was," Ben insisted. He was feeling much better than before. He still had a fever, but it wasn't as high as it had been before and stomach felt a lot calmer to. "...Un till it wasn't anymore."

"You to had quite a busy two days haven't ya?" Patelliday asked from his spot near the door.

"We did." Rook nodded, exhausted from all the worry and stressed from the past two days. "But the good thing is that the villains did not get the Anihilaarg."

Grinning Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out the real Anihilaarg. "Those two are such idiots."

Max chuckled and took the Anihilaarg from Ben. "Come on, let's get back to the ship. And Ben," He met his grandson's eyes. "when we get back to earth you are going strait to the doctors."

"Aw man..." He should have known that coming. Ben was about to get up when Rook stopped him.

"I do not think so." Rook said before easily scooping Ben up in his arms.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Rook I can walk." He protested. "I'm feeling better."

Rook was having none of it. He doubted he'd ever forget how he felt during the time when he believed Ben to be dead. "I am not taking any chances." He looked at their host and smiled. "Thank you Hotam for your help." He really owed the alien for all his help. Perhaps they could repay him someday. "Sorry about your village."

Hotam waved his hand in a 'don't worry about it' sort of gesture. "Ah it's no big deal, we've had worse damage then this." the damage would easily be repaired. If there was one material Polar Manzardills were good with it was ice. Hotam waved at them. "Get home safe."

"Thanks Hotam!" Ben called out while being carried past the Polar Manzardill. His cheeks were pink from embarrassment, but he refrained from complaining more than he already had.

He was well aware that if he'd tried to walk he'd probably end up on the floor within five steps.

Max and Patelliday had parked their ship at the center of the village so it was only a short walk till they reached it.

"We already picked up your truck a couple of miles back." Magister Patelliday informed Rook as the boarded the ship. "She took some damage during your crash, but I don't doubt that you'll be able to fix her up real good."

"That is great news." Rook could not prevent the relieved smile from forming on his face. He actually looked forward to repairing and improving his truck once they got back to Earth and Ben was healthy again,

He walked over to one of the back seats and carefully put Ben down and tightened his seatbelt for him. "Looks like nothing can go wrong anymore." He told Ben, a playful smile on his face. Rook already knew what reaction he would receive.

"Urgh..." Ben grimaced."I hate it when you say that." He sat back and watched Rook sit down besides him. "Don't challenge the universe Rook. It loves to probe people wrong."

Rook chuckled. He'd never understand the weird superstition, but nodded anyways.

"Ready for take off, boys?" Max asked from his seat up front.

Ben and Rook nodded in response and with that the ship took off.

Letting out a loud yawn Ben rested his head against Rook's shoulder. "Your armor is weirdly comfortable to sleep on." He informed his boyfriend. "No wonder you wear it all the time."

Rook shifted so that it was easier for Ben to rest against him. "Rest Ben," He smiled down at his boyfriend who was already half asleep. "I shall wake you when we reach Earth's atmosphere."

"M'kay..." Ben mumbled drifting off.

Max watched them, a nostalgic smile on his face. "So," he started when Rook turned to him. "how was he?"

Smiling softly Rook looked at Ben, watching Ben's relaxed face calming his worried heart. "He gave me a few scares," some of which he doubted he'd ever get over. "but he was alright. He had quite a problem with stomach pains though."

"Hm," Max frowned. Stomach pains could mean a lot of things.. "I'll have to ask the doctor about that."

Rook nodded and settled back in his chair and closed his eyes. It had been two long and tiring days and he would not mind getting some rest as well.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the plumber station where they'd be leaving the Anihilaarg. Patelliday waited for the ship to dock before getting up. "This won't take long." He said taking the anihilaarg and leaving the ship.

Max watched him go, he then turned back to the dashboard and began reading through a mission report he had to review. He worked in silence for five minutes un till suddenly he hurt a quiet groan.

He quickly turned around. "Ben?"

Ben was clutching his stomach, all the color that had returned to his cheeks gone again. "Gr-grandp-aah!" The teenager doubled over in pain, falling off of his chair.

"Ben!" Max cried out rushing to Ben's side.

The noise they were making was enough to wake up Rook. Rook jerked awake and looked around wildly. His eyes immediately landed on his boyfriend, who was withering on the ground in agony. "Ben!"

Rook dropped to his knees besides to Ben. "Ben! What is wrong?!"

"I-it feels like someone stabbed me right through my stomach!" Ben screamed in pain. "Oh my God, Rook it hurts! Make it stop!"

Squirming Ben tried to get into a position that was less painful but every movement send waves of pain through his stomach making him cry out in agony. "Make it STOP!- Oh- GOD!- It- AAH!"

Rook put Ben's head on his lap. "I-it is alrig-" He stopped talking when screamed in agony again. Rook didn't know what to do. This... This wasn't normal. Ben was in pain and Rook had no idea what to do. His eyes quickly filled with tears. "Hold on Ben." he begged. "Please hold on..."

For a moment Max stood completely still. He'd seen fellow plumbers in pain many times, but everything was different when his family was involved.

Snapping out of it Max quickly grabbed his communicator. It didn't take long for magister Patelliday to answer.

"I'll be back in a moment Max-"

"Forget about that Patelliday!" Max interrupted the fish-like alien. "We need a medical team in here NOW!"

For a moment the only sound that could be heard over the communicator was static, and then-

_"We're on our way!"_ Patelliday shouted through the communicator.

Putting the comunicator away, Max knelt down on the ground. His expression was sad, and grabbed Ben's hand. "Help is on the way Ben," He said, giving Ben's hand a reassuring squeeze. "just bare with it a little longer. It will be alright kiddo."

By now Ben was panting hard and had tears streaming down his face. "Grandpa it HURTS!"

"I know Ben I know," a few tears rolled down his own eyes. "Just hold on." Max pleaded.

It took five minutes for a medical team of two Arachnichimps and a Cerebrocrustacean came rushing into the ship, and Ben was lifted onto a stretcher.

The yellow brain krab was holding up a metal scanning device and used it scan Ben so she could see Ben's vital signs. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the results. "Get him into an OR ready and prepare him for surgery!" She barked orders at the two Arachnichimps.

Ben cried out again. Did she just say surgery? "Wait! I- AAH!" Suddenly felt a slide pinch in his arm and his eyes became heavy. The last thing he saw before letting the darkness claim him was Rook's terrified expression.

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

Three hours later Rook, Max and Patelliday were still in a waiting room, waiting for Ben to get out of surgery.

Max hang up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "I informed Ben's parents about what happened." He told his two companions. "They'll be waiting for us back at earth."

It was then that he got a good look at Rook for the first time in three hours. Frowning he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean tissue. "Here."

"Why- Oh" Rook hadn't even realized he had been crying. He took the tissue and wiped his eyes. The fur on his cheeks remained wet though. "Thank you, Magister." He swallowed. "I- I am sorry for..."

"He'll be alright Rook." Max tried to comfort the distraught Revonahgander. It was a bit unnerving to see the usual calm and cool-headed alien look so out of it. "You heard Dr. Rennsen. They got to him on time."

If Ben's apendix had burst on their way back to earth... It would have taken hours before they could have taken Ben to a doctor and by then Ben would have- Max shook his head banishing such thoughts. No- he wouldn't think like that. The doctors got to Ben on time.

"It- It is not that, Magister." Rook's voice was hoarse. That was only part of it. "I-I almost lost Ben so many times in the past few days and-" Rook shook his head, a few tears slipped past his defenses. "He was in so much pain and- I could not help him once."

Max stared at Rook in disbelief. "Rook, you helped Ben more then you realize. Being there for him was the best thing you could do at the time. Both you and I didn't know this would happen."

Rook sighed, his gaze on the ground. "I just, hated seeing him like that."

"We all go through stuff times like this Rook. I know it's not easy, but that's just life." He patted Rook's shoulder and that almost got Rook to smile, sending his mind back to when Ben thought him about 'there there-ing' someone to make them feel better.

"Look at the bright side." Max continued, a small smile on his face. "Once Ben's all better you two can go back to saving the town while enjoying smoothies and chilly fries."

That comment finally got Rook to smile.

Max, Rook and Patelliday looked up when someone cleared her throat.

Dr. Rennsen stood in front of the large double doors that separated the waiting-room from the hallway the led to multiple Operating Rooms. "And that will be sooner rather than later." Her lips curled upwards. "The operation was a success."

"That's wonderful, doctor." Max said feeling a large weight was lifted of his chest. "Can we see him?"

"Of course." The doctor nodded and turned around. "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own Ben 10.

Chapter 6.

Rook wasn't sure what to expect when he and Max followed the doctor to Ben's hospital room. His mind went back to that moment when he thought Ben died. He remembered the cold, hopeless feeling that had gripped his heart

He'd completely lost control and if Ben hadn't stopped him- there was not telling what he would have done.

And then he remembered how helpless and useless he had been when Ben lay on the ground, screaming in pain.

So naturally Rook prepared himself for the worst.

Which why the sight that greeted him when the door opened came as such a surprise.

Ben was asleep on the hospital bed, looking peaceful and for the first time in two days, not in pain. Aside from the IV attached to his wrist he looked perfectly healthy.

Rook sighed in relief, he pulled up a chair and sat by the bed. He could hear Max chuckle behind him. "I told you he'd be fine."

"You did." Rook nodded resting his chin in his hands. But that was so different actually seeing it for himself.

Doctor Rennsen remained in the doorway. "Magister Tennyson, you mentioned that you want my patient to be transported to Earth?"

"Right." Max nodded. "I probably should get started filling in those papers to allow us to transport him." He put a hand on Rook's shoulder. "I'll be right back, Rook. Keep an eye on Ben for me."

"I will." Rook said watching Max walk out of the room with the doctor. Magister Tennyson had not needed to ask such a thing. Rook couldn't look away even if he tried.

A little while later Ben began to stir, Rook immediately sat up straight when he saw Ben move. "Ben?"

After letting out a soft groan Ben spoke up. "Crap, did Vilgax finally manage to kill me or something?"

Rook chuckled. "Thankfully no. You are very much still alive." And thankfully feeling good enough to joke around. Although Rook wished Ben took his health more seriously.

Ben opened his eyes and drowsily looked at Rook. "Rook? Aw man what happened?" His confused look turned to a concerned one when he saw Rook's wet furry cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"That is what I should be asking you." Rook smiled tiredly.

Ben frowned. "Dude, I'm fine, sore but fine. It's you I'm worried about. You look like you've been through hell." He tried sit up, but stopped when he noticed the small remote next to his hand and grabbed it.

Fortunately- or unfortunately, depending how you looked at it, Ben had found himself on Plumber medical beds enough times to know how to use the remote to adjust the bed.

He adjusted the head of the bed so he could sit up without aggravating his surgery wound. "Rook?" Ben asked reaching for his boyfriend's face and gently running fingers over the wet fur. "Hey, Fuzzball, I'm fine. Please don't be upset."

Rook couldn't keep it in any longer. "How can I not be upset?! It has only been two days and I nearly lost you three times!"

Ben was a little surprised by Rooks outburst, but started to feel guilt sink in deep. "Rook, I'm sorry that I freaked you out so bad and made you stress out. I let my stubbornness get the best of me and it bit both of us in the butt, yes that's an expression." he said when Rook frowned. I promise, next time I feel off I'll tell you right away. But you can't let this keep bugging you. I'm fine now."

"I know that Ben," Rook sighed. "I see you here safe and sound, and yet..." And yet he could not let go of the image Ben falling unconscious during the snowstorm, or when the building Ben was in collapsed, nor could he ever forget Ben laying on the ground of a spaceship, screaming in agony.

It was just too much...

Ben bit on his inner cheek. He'd never seen Rook look so... So defeated. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this." The words felt familiar and Ben wondered how often he'd be repeating them in this relationship.

"Ben..." Rook held onto Ben's hand. "I am sorry you had to be put through all that. No," he shook his head. "I am sorry you had to be put through that, and the constant threats on your life, villains attacking and the media harassing you." He met Ben's eyes. "I wonder how you do that..."

"That's easy," Ben smiled and brushed his thumb over the tear stains on Rook's cheek. "I have the sweetest Revonahgander boyfriend who I know is always there for me."

Rook gave a small smile at that comment. "Thanks Ben."

"And, for all the stuff you did for me for the past few days, I think you deserve a reward." Ben pulled Rook into a kiss, which Rook gladly accepted and kissed back. After a few moments when they finally pulled apart, Rook sighed happily. "I really needed that."

"Yeah, me too. I would have done it sooner but I was afraid of getting you sick too."

Ben scooted over on the mattress and patted the empty space. "Come lay down you look exhausted."

Glancing at the IV drip and deciding he wouldn't mess it up by laying next to his boyfriend Rook lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Ben.

Ben snuggled up against Rook's chest. "You know, what?" He asked pressing the button the remote that put the bed back in it's original position. "When we get back to Earth, I'm gonna make this all up to you." He promised.

"Really?" Rook smiled, resting his chin on top of Ben's head. "How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

Ben grinned. "I have a few ideas..." He trailed of suggestively- or at least that was his plan but he broke of yawning. Rook kissed the top of Ben's head. "Get some sleep Ben, I am sure now nothing can-"

Before Rook could even finish his sentence Ben covered his mouth and glared at him. "Rook I swear to God if you finish that sentence you will regret it later."

When Ben removed his hand Rook smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Now with the paperwork done, Max and Patelliday walked into the room to find Ben and Rook sound asleep. Patelliday smiled at the young couple. "I bet ya by the time Ben's old enough to move out of his parents place Rook's going to propose to him."

Max chuckled. "That wouldn't surprise me."

Patelliday looked at Max, his eyebrow shooting up when he saw the expression on his old friend's face. "Don't tell me ya want the poor to guy to actually ask your permission to ask for Ben's hand."

"Call me old-fashioned, Patelliday," Max smiled. "but I expect no less from him, or Kevin." He expected the same from the person who would eventually win over Lucy's heart. He was protective of his grandchildren, Max doubted that would ever change. He just wanted what was best for them.

And looking at the smile on Ben's face as he lay there, asleep in Rook's arms. Max knew that, for now being with Rook was what was best for Ben.


End file.
